You can destroy your now by worrying about tomorrow
by xskymapx
Summary: What if everything would happen a bit different? Less deaths, more happy endings, more characters? Fanfiction follows "Teen Wolf" episodes from the very beginning, but not everything is the same.


Scott and Stiles were best friends since childhood. They were always together and no matter what, watched each other's backs. It was more like a brothers bond, rather than a simple friendship. Even though I wasn't their good friend, I attended the same high school and I had a few common classes. They didn't notice me and I didn't pay much attention to them. It was usual in school. You have your own friend's circle. Scott and Stiles never looked for new friends so I never intended to be one.  
To be honest, I always admired Stiles. He wasn't very popular at school, but I noticed how smart and funny he was. I even had a crush on him but it passed away a few weeks later. One night I was driving home when I saw Stiles' jeep. Stiles was rushing somewhere and I was curious what was he up to. That kid always get into trouble so I decided to follow him. I took the distance that he wouldn't notice me. Stiles stopped at Scott's home. I stopped a bit farer but I saw everything clearly, but I couldn't hear a thing. I was getting nervous because Stiles disappeared somewhere and the street was empty. It was a bit creepy to sit alone in the car and wait for something. I wasn't even sure what was I waiting for. But eventually I saw two silhouettes walking towards Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles, no doubt. I smiled a bit. They clearly had an idea to do something stupid. I sighed but I followed them. To the woods. It wasn't the best and safest place to visit at night but I wanted to see what Scott and Stiles will do in the woods in the middle of the night. I stopped in a narrow pathway and got out of my car. I didn't hear any voices or car's noises. Scott and Stiles were somewhere in this forest. I standed still for a few minutes. One part of me wanted to go home, but the other one didn't. And I listened to the second one. Soon I was walking in the woods with my phone's flashlight. It was really dark and scary, especially when I saw something moving. Usually it was a shadow or a tree but sometimes, I could swear to God, I was able to see a huge silhouette similar to a human but too big to be one. I blamed my imagination for that. And I blamed myself for watching too many horror movies, too.  
Soon I heard footsteps behind me and I freaked out. I dived right in the bushes and turned my flashlight off. It definitely was Scott and Stiles.  
"Dude, can you be more quiet? If my dad finds out that we're looking for a half of a dead body, he'll kill me. Literally," Stiles said quietly and sighed.  
"Sorry," Scott whispered.  
I get out of the bushes only when I couldn't hear the steps. I almost get caught! After laughing nervously I continued walking to the depth of the woods. I could hear the dogs barking a little bit farer. I didn't like this sound because I suspected that the police is near. I had no idea what hour was it or where am I. I just walked, step by step, going straight. Until I saw a light. Pointed at me. And I closed my eyes.  
"Lilith?" Scott's voice was surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Okay. Busted. I was following you two…" I sighed. "Wait, where's Stiles? Eaten by a bear already?"  
"Wha… Why were you…" Scott moved his flashlight and I weren't blinded by a bright light anymore. "We need to get out of here, Stiles' dad caught him and now he's looking for me."  
"Oh god, I knew I'll get into a trouble…" I frowned and looked around.  
"Come on, let's move!" Scott said a moment after a dog barked somewhere near.  
He started running, and so did I. While trying to escape the forest I lost my phone so I couldn't light my way. I stumbled over the branches and roots, fell and get up. I scratched my palms and ripped jeans. We stopped for a moment because Scott needed to use his inhaler but that pause wasn't long because ground started to shake and moments later we saw deers running into us. They ran from everywhere. Scott was hit by one of them and fell. Soon I was hit too. I felt pain in my arm and I couldn't stand because the deers still ran through us. Eventually that nightmare ended. No more deers. No more ground shaking.  
"Scott..?" I whispered.  
"I…can't… find… my inhaler…" he wheezed.  
I got up and ran to him. Scott was catching the air, lying on the ground. Carefully I helped him to stand up, ignoring the pain in my arm. We started to search for his inhaler, we even split up to make the process go faster. I couldn't find it anywhere. Scott, probably, too, because he didn't showed up or said anything. Instead of this, I heard him shouting. I turned around and saw him running backwards and falling on the ground.  
"What happened?" I asked nervously.  
"I think I found the body that Stiles wanted to look for…" Scott looked freaked out. I couldn't blame him, finding a dead body can be really shocking.  
"We need to get out of here. Now," I said and Scott nodded.  
Everyting just couldn't be easy. As soon as we started walking, something hit us from the back. Scott fell and I flew into the tree. I hit my head and felt dizzy so I couldn't get up. I opened my eyes but the view was blurry. I barely could see what's happening. Despite the fact that I was dizzy, I saw the same silhouette that I thought I was imagining. Now it didn't looked like a human. More like a beast. Black, big, dangerous. It crawled to Scott and grabbed him. I had no idea what happened next but I heard Scott yelling. I felt paralysed. The black beast was gone but Scott ran off. He left me alone in the woods. And soon after I stopped fighting the pain in my head, I lost consciousness.


End file.
